


What You Deserve

by Crustuu



Series: Crustuu's Toko/Shomaru Killing Game AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Mutual Pining, NO clue if that tag fits im too tired tbh hope it does, Not quite ship yet, as he Deserves, but i give the juice it warrants the ship tag, defensive friend, komaru punches byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crustuu/pseuds/Crustuu
Summary: Komaru is tired of hearing the abuse Byakuya gives towards Toko, and Toko realizes just what it is she sees in the other girl.~-♥-~Tokomaru/Syomaru Killing Game AU
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: Crustuu's Toko/Shomaru Killing Game AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've been sitting on this for a while just kept forgetting to post it until it was too late in the day for me to feel fine posting.
> 
> So yeah I actually did go through with refining and fleshing out the Killing Game AU idea from my participation in Tokomaru Week 2021 (( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841808/chapters/70807269 )).  
> I'm really happy with how this one came out and I'm actually going to be doing a small series of oneshots within this; there's already another one I'm working on that's close to its end point it just might need a little tweaking first.
> 
> Each fic in this series will be posted as a oneshot, unless I decide to make a short multichapter thing. I chose to do that instead of one oneshot collection because personally I think I'll find it easier to manage.
> 
> No promises on how often I'll get an entry out, but hopefully I can get them out relatively fast. Who knows. I just know we needin' more Tokomaru and Syomaru juice and this brainrot been in the head for a while.

_“The only notable thing about you is how much you reek.”_

Komaru clenched her fists at Byakuya’s words, rage bubbling up inside her. She had no clue how Toko could stand the abuse, to use it to fuel her delusions. It broke her heart, having managed to get close to Toko within their short time here. Close enough for Toko to confide in the younger girl about a little of her trauma. The closeness seemed to light a sort of spark within Komaru.

That’s why she found herself punching Byakuya square in the face in front of the other students. She didn’t even attempt to hide the frustration on her face, a fury fueled by her passion for her friend. The dining hall fell quiet with shock as Byakuya fell to the ground.

“What in the…” Byakuya didn’t finish, anything he may have thought to say leaving him as he pulled his hand back and noticed blood. Komaru winced, her only regret being that she might’ve exposed Toko to something she couldn’t handle. But with a look back, she noticed Toko had turned away and covered her eyes. With guilt slowly leaving her mind, she allowed herself to return to her furious gaze she gave the Togami heir.

“You have no right making those comments towards Toko! None!” Komaru growled, angrier than she had ever felt in her life. “Toko may have some uncalled for behavior, but it doesn’t warrant your abuse!” Byakuya stared back, the only emotion on his face was irritation. He was clearly unaffected by Komaru’s words, which only served to worsen her anger.

“Why do you care so much? I’m only stating the truth.” Byakuya spoke, picking himself up slowly and using a hand to hold his bleeding nose. “There’s not a single thing appealing about that girl; your defense of her is one of the most confusing things I’ve seen.” Komaru clenched her teeth at the words. The younger girl walked forward with frightening calmness, standing on her toes to meet Byakuya eye-to-eye.

“I don’t care if you understand, trash has more value to me than your opinion.” Komaru threw a second punch into Byakuya’s gut before turning around. She walked to Toko, who had uncovered her eyes sometime during the altercation.

“O-Omaru…” Komaru gripped the girl’s wrist firmly before she could say anything, dragging her to the dorms silently. There was no resistance from Toko, the other girl seemed to be willingly following. As they got closer to the dorms, she felt some shame with how harsh she was acting. The anger towards Byakuya faded with the distance between them.

Komaru flopped on her bed face-first as the two girls entered her room, a long held back sigh of frustration exiting her. Toko, who would’ve just stood in the corner awkwardly if this had been any other person, sheepishly made her way to the bed, sitting beside her friend and placing a hand on Komaru’s back.

“A-Are you okay K-Komaru?” Komaru looked up as she heard the other girl say her name. Not ‘Omaru’, but ‘Komaru’. The distinction calmed Komaru. “I-It’s not like you t-to do th-that.” The younger girl frowned.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done that.” She spoke as she sat up. “I’m sorry if it scared you, I know how you react to fighting. I just… I can’t stand the stuff he says, it’s so mean! You don’t deserve that Toko!” The older girl looked back sheepishly, a light blush creeping on her face that made Komaru’s heart soar.

“I-It’s fine, really, I d-don’t know why you’d d-defend me. H-He’s right.” Toko fiddled with her fingers, starting to close off physically. Before she could, however, she was interrupted by Komaru wrapping her hands around her. Soft enough for her to wiggle out if she felt uncomfortable, but tight enough to give reassurance. Instead of pulling away like Komaru half-expected, Toko leaned into her.

“But he’s being cruel to you and doesn’t get the full picture. You can’t just shove trauma aside, and I have a feeling he’s adding to it more than anything.” Komaru rubbed Toko’s back with a thumb. “You deserve so much better.” Komaru bit her tongue, holding back a comment about how she could be the one to treat Toko better.

It was true, in their isolated situation Komaru had quickly fallen for Toko. That was part of why she had such a violent outburst. Not only could she never stand seeing a friend so easily abused, but the one she loved? She couldn’t help but snap. She just wanted to protect and baby Toko, to keep her from experiencing bad treatment ever again.

Toko covered her mouth briefly, conflict showing on her face, causing Komaru to tense. Had she done something wrong? Had what she said been too revealing? It wasn’t long before Toko removed her hand from her mouth, a rare genuine smile on her face.

“Th-Thank you K-Komaru.” Toko hummed sheepishly, her tone making Komaru flush. Toko, however, did not seem to notice the girl’s response. Instead, she just nuzzled into Komaru. A gentle, near silent yawn was let out by her neck. “C-Can we go to s-sleep now? I-I know the announcement h-hasn’t rung yet b-but we’ve h-had a long d-day.”

“Of course.” Komaru responded softly, laying Toko down and getting up. The older whined slightly and the loss of contact, but understood Komaru would be back. Komaru herself walked to the farthest corner of her room, to a lamp she had taken from the library. The lamp, facing upwards, flickered on. The light it illuminated was bright, but would feel dull when back in bed. After turning off her room light, Komaru crawled back into bed, gently wrapping her arms around Toko.

Toko snuggled into Komaru’s grasp, arms clinging around the other’s form as she curled up. Komaru felt herself relaxing, her crush’s grip on her feeling like a dream. The two had slept together in the past, the action being something that helped the both of them stay calm within their captivity, but Toko had never held on like this.

Toko’s head rested gently below Komaru’s chin, warm breath hitting the younger’s collar bone and making her relax further. It didn’t take long for Komaru to reciprocate Toko’s grip, and the two’s breathing slowed. Bliss coursed through Komaru as sleep began to take her, feeling on cloud nine even despite having an outburst not long earlier.

But just before she fell into sleep’s grasp, soft words made their way into Komaru’s ears. The sound quiet enough she nearly didn’t hear it.

“I l-love you Master K-Komaru.”

~-♥-~

Toko tensed, eyes snapping open as an all too familiar tone rang through the room, waking her up. As Monokuma’s announcement rang through the room, Toko pressed into Komaru, trying to block the voice out. After a few moments though, Toko began to blush heavily.

She had forgotten how much she had clung to the other girl last night. Their embrace was still tight, comforting. Toko let herself smile, a weird mix of comfort and adoration pooling in her chest. It was a foreign feeling, not being scared of someone. Even in the past, she had anxieties around Komaru. But last night she’d melted them away.

Toko never liked Byakuya’s treatment. Most of the time, her reaction to it was just reframing it. To make it sweeter than it really was. Of course, the treatment still left wounds, but it was the first time someone expressed their feelings about her plainly. That was what drew her to him, like a moth to a flame. But her patience with the game was wearing her thin.

It was a wonder why Syo hadn’t acted yet, not that she wanted that, but it was this kind of treatment that usually sprung her into action. Something must’ve been holding her back, because Toko knew her alter’s behavior enough to know she’d be able to go through with the action. Toko was thankful she hadn’t though, it wasn’t necessary.

They had Komaru. Toko looked up at the still sleeping girl’s face. A year younger than her, face normally only holding naive innocence. And yet, to Toko, she was now the perfect image of a protector. She had done the one thing nobody in Toko’s life had ever done; stood up for her.

Toko was definitely shocked when Komaru punched Byakuya without warning. Komaru was a gentle girl, one to prefer calmly talking things down rather than outright violence. And yet without a second thought she had given the boy a bloody nose. In the moment, Toko had no idea how she felt, only knowing she couldn’t watch it because of how heavy Byakuya’s nosebleed had become. Yet now she understood completely.

Ever since she had gotten closer with Komaru, Toko knew she felt different around the girl. There was a certain amount of comfort she had never felt with anyone else. Toko forcing affections onto Byakuya only served to complicate that. Her feelings for each person fought. Comforting love versus uncensored hatred. The second Komaru’s fist collided with Byakuya’s face though, Toko knew which one had won.

To put it plainly; she had truly fallen for Komaru. Clinging to the pure love and protection she had been offered without deserving it.

Toko blinked, still looking at Komaru. She wondered if the younger girl felt the same. Surely she had to if she was going to turn to violence to defend her? Though the gnawing anxiety of doubt ate at her. She didn’t want to ruin any relationship with the girl, whether it was platonic or romantic. But Toko had never been one to hold back her romantic feelings.

She felt tingly remembering calling Komaru ‘Master’ for the first time before they had fallen asleep. It felt right. And she had taken note of the way Komaru had just blushed after she said it. Not a single trace of any negative reaction. It was encouraging.

Gently, Toko moved her head over Komaru’s chest, listening for her soft heartbeat. Each thump slowly bringing her back into unconsciousness.


End file.
